


Twenty Questions

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison wants to know who Lydia’s going with to Spring Fling. Lydia just wants her best friend to ask her out, already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teen Wolf Femslash Week and Teen Wolf Bingo (“Allison Argent” + “red”).

Once, when she was flipping through the clothes in Allison’s closet, Lydia had asked what her favorite color was. 

“Red,” Allison had said.

“Red?” Lydia said, glancing back in the closet at the shirts and pants. “But you hardly wear that color.”

Allison shrugged, laughing. “I don’t think I look good wearing it. I like the way it looks on other people, though.” She grinned, her smile bright and infectious. “There’s just something about it.”

Lydia had worn something red every day since.

 

*

 

“Hey, are you going to Spring Fling?” Allison asks out of nowhere, as Lydia is adjusting her red hairclip. 

“Don’t know yet,” she says, trying to sound perky despite her nervousness. “What about you?”

Allison makes a noncommittal sound, looking away. She hasn’t gotten back together with Scott, and Lydia’s beginning to doubt that it’s going to happen. She tries not to feel too happy about that.

Allison looks back at her suddenly. “Hold on. What do you mean, you don’t know?” she says, eyebrows raised. “You usually have the whole school season planned out, including all the dances. I’ve seen the diagrams. They’re even color-coded,” she says, sounding amused and impressed at the same time.

Lydia shrugs. “I do want to go, but only with a certain someone,” she says evasively.

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Allison says, grinning. “You’ve never been shy.”

Lydia primly clears her throat. “I’m not sure they’re interested.”

“Who is it?” Allison asks, leaning in closer. “Maybe I can find out for you,” she says conspiratorially.

Lydia stares at her for a long moment, then quirks her lips up. “Maybe it’s a secret,” she says.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Allison teases, curving her hand over Lydia’s shoulder and gently shaking. “Can I guess? We could play twenty questions.”

“You’re too smart for that,” Lydia says. “You’d figure it out before day’s over, and what fun would that be?” She pauses, considering. “I’ll give you three questions a day. Spring Fling is more than a month away, so that should give you plenty of time to figure it out.”

*

 

“Okay,” Allison says as they sit down for lunch. “Let’s get the obvious stuff out of the way. First question: is it a guy?”

“Nope,” Lydia says smugly, and desperately wants to laugh at Allison’s shocked expression. 

“It’s a girl?” Allison blurts out.

Lydia does laugh then. “There are more than two genders, you know. But yes, a girl. And that’s two questions you’ve used up already,” she smirks.

“I didn’t know you—" Allison says, then stops, shrugging. “Is it Malia?”

“She’s hot,” Lydia pronounces, “but no.”

“Okay,” Allison says, nodding. She doesn’t look terribly upset at being wrong. “Obviously I’m going to have to figure out the right questions,” she says grinning.

 

*

 

By the third day, Allison’s beginning to doubt herself. First she’d tried generic questions. “Is she pretty?” _Of course._ “Is she athletic?” _She is, but she doesn’t play any sports here._ Then she’d tried more specific ones. “Does she have blonde hair?” _No._ “Is she tall?” _About my height._

Needless to say, she wasn’t getting anywhere. So unless she wants to guess every girl in the school, name by name, she’s going to have to figure something else out. Though to be honest, she’s starting to feel a little jealous. Whoever Lydia has a crush on, she sounds pretty amazing. Allison can’t imagine why Lydia isn’t spending more time with this mystery girl. 

It’s been nice, just her and Lydia hanging out, with neither of them having boyfriends. She feels bad for thinking it, but she doesn’t really want Lydia to start dating someone else. She wants her time with Lydia to be free of distractions. Though, now that she knows Lydia’s into girls too, she spends more than a little of their time together distracted herself.

She’s been trying to think of good questions all day, but she’s afraid she’s fallen short. “Is she someone I know?”

“Yes,” Lydia says promptly.

“Is she in your classes?”

“Some of them,” Lydia says, giving her an odd, furtive look. 

“Does she know you have a crush on her?” Allison asks, eyebrows raised.

Lydia hesitates. “No, I don’t think so,” she says eventually, adjusting her red bracelets. 

Allison grins. “Well, there’s your problem,” she says. “How do you expect her to ask you out, if she doesn’t know you’re interested?”

Lydia’s look is piercing, this time. “I think she’s going to figure it out,” she says.

 

*

 

Lydia’s getting a little nervous. The questions Allison’s been asking are circling her closer and closer to the answer. And while it would be a relief for her to finally know, she’s also dreading it, because she doesn’t know what the outcome will be. Allison is her best friend, and she’s afraid of losing that.

Still, it’s no excuse. She started this, so she’ll follow it through. 

“I know you haven’t asked your questions for today,” Lydia says. They’re in Allison’s room, ostensibly studying, but mostly just talking instead. “But I think it’s time for the game to be over, so I’m going to ask them myself.”

“Um, okay,” Allison says, sitting up on the bed, looking attentive.

Lydia taps the heel of her crimson shoe nervously. Time to be brave. “What’s her favorite color? It’s red,” she says.

Allison’s eyes widen.

“Is she my best friend? She is,” Lydia confirms. She tries not to smile, but Allison’s surprised face is adorable. “What’s her name?” She pauses, leans forward. “It’s Allison.”

Allison ducks her head, then looks back up at Lydia, giving her a shy smile. “I think I’ll use my three questions now,” she says.

Lydia laughs. “Okay, go ahead,” she says.

Allison clears her throat. “Do you want to go to Spring Fling with me?”

“Of course!” Lydia says, grinning.

“Do you maybe want to go to dinner with me tonight?” she asks, a little more bold.

“I would love to,” Lydia says.

Allison nods. “Okay, last question. Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Lydia sits down on the bed next to her. “I do,” she says, dipping forward to kiss Allison on the lips. “I definitely do,” she says, and kisses her again.

(They go to the dance. Lydia pins a red rose to Allison’s dress, and Allison weaves a small bloom into Lydia’s hair. They sway together, and kiss, and don’t even notice anyone else is there.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
